


Promise

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Mpreg, Will edit later, i probably forgot someone - Freeform, probably, secret agencies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: A modern au where the omegas of 'the agency' are being targeted by someone who seems to know a lot about them. Do they have a spy? Or is it someone else?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are the characters introductions

Ben laughs watching as Caleb tries to reach to change a lightbulb.

“I’m told you I can do it.”

“You’re three months pregnant you shouldn’t be climbing on tables.” Caleb says and Ben sighs, ever since what happened last time he knew that Caleb would be like this.

“In case you’ve forgotten I happen to currently be teacher which requires me to do more strenuous things than changing a lightbulb.”  He gestures to the room they’re currently in. Caleb had brought his omega lunch only to find him standing on a table trying to fix a flickering light.

“I know, and if I had my way you’d be at _home_ during your pregnancy.” The obvious emphasis on home makes Ben sigh once more.

“Like you would know what to do with me not being gone for eight hours a day.”

“I bet you I could think of a thing or two.” Caleb finally jumps down and causally makes his way over to where Ben is sitting. “Maybe three.”

“We’re in public Caleb.”

“So were we that time in Brooklyn, Philly, and let’s not forget that one time during chur-“Ben covers his mouth giving him a pleading look.

“If you love me please don’t remind me of that, it took me six months before I was able to make eye contact with Sam after that.” Caleb licks his hand making a surprised noise when Ben doesn’t immediately pull his hand away in disgust. “In case you forgot I grew up with you and Sam terrorizing me, so you can lick my hand all you want but I won’t remove it until you promise never to bring it up again.” The alpha nods and he removes his hand wiping it on his mate’s shirt.  Caleb goes to comment but he notices something is off with Ben and the mischievous look he’s had on his face softens.

“You have another migraine.”

“I always have a migraine, you can’t take narcotics while pregnant.”

“Still think you should be home.”

“Let’s do our _job_ then so we can get home and maybe,” The bell rings signaling the end of lunch, “You can help me out there.”

“Jesus Ben,” Caleb laughs pressing a quick kiss to his lips and leaving before the first student walks in.

          That was a month ago. Now Ben can barely get out of bed without having a dizzy spell or almost passing out. The doctors say anemia but they don’t have Ben’s actual records and Caleb’s requests to get them to their actual home have been ignored. Caleb and Ben have an argument over breakfast about the omega staying home for the day.

“That just causes chaos to call out last minute.”

“I think your health is a little more important than the school being slightly discombobulated.”

“Watch with the vernacular there Caleb, people might think you actually went to college.”

“I’ll tell them I have a well-read omega waiting for me.”

“I’m still not staying home, but I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Ben- “Caleb, listen I know you’re worried but there’s no need, I’m fine.” That’s a lie one that would become frequent in the following months.

          The following month brings them back to the kitchen table of the house they’ve been staying at for the past five months and Caleb watches with a frown as his mate tries to eat something. To say that the pregnancy had been unkind to the omega would be an understatement, starting with the third month Ben started to experience more severe ailments such has, dizziness, fainting, and the typical pregnancy ones such has vomiting and swelling of feet and ankles. Despite his initial protests Caleb is glad that they’re tucked away in some backwater town like Setauket gathering intel instead of having to deal with the worry that Ben would be the next target on the ever-increasing attacks on the agency’s omegas. However, Washington promised that they would just need to maintain their cover for an undetermined amount of time. When they discovered Ben was pregnant it was great, but the complications started, and Caleb is stressing more about that than the intel their supposed to be gathering.

“Earth to Brewster.” Ben snaps his fingers in front of his face startling the alpha.

“Sorry I was thinkin’.” Caleb mumbles and Ben smiles softly at him before asking.

“Care to share with the class, then?” The smile turns into a grimace and a hand goes to his stomach.

“Just you,” and how this is a big mess, and how they should be home where Ben can get proper medical care.

“And by ‘just you,’ you mean that you still think we should be home. Caleb I’m telling you that we’re safer here than we are there and we both know that.” Caleb stands and starts pacing.

“I know that Ben, but this pregnancy is taking everything out of you and honestly it scares me.”  The omega sighs because Caleb gets like this whenever he bottles things up for too long, and it’s better to let him rant and get it off his chest before saying anything. “Really after what happened last time we should have-“

“Excuse me?” Or not. “Caleb Brewster tell me you weren’t about to finish that sentence the way I think you were going to.”  Ben really wishes he can stand up without the chance of falling down because this is getting on his nerves, not being able to face his problems head on.

“Ben, I’m not wrong. Just how you’re not wrong about me being safer here, and really you can’t argue with me about that because in this case your safety and health go hand in hand.”           Ben gets up while Caleb’s back is turned it’s a struggle and he’s winded afterwards, but he needs to get his point across. The alpha startles when he faces him obviously not expecting him to move so quietly, or quickly for that matter.

“Caleb listen to me. We knew the risks. We knew the risks the first time this happened, but they’re lower now. I know you worry and I’m not telling you to do otherwise. What I am telling you to do however is to trust me to know that I know my own limits.” Caleb goes to open his mouth, but Ben holds up a hand. “Let me finish please,” the alpha’s mouth shuts. “While this may be pushing said limits I have a good feeling that everything will be fine.” Caleb gives him a pointed look silently asking if he’s done, Ben nods in response.

“I do trust you Tallboy and don’t you forget it, but you do have the tendency to neglect yourself.” Ben laughs a little at that thinking back on previous cases.

“How about you stop worrying for about an hour or two and come lay down with me.” The omega intertwines their fingers before leading him to the bedroom and they curl around the other Caleb’s hand rubbing Ben’s stomach. The younger man smiles before guiding his hand to where the baby is most active.

“Still think it’s going to be a boy.”

 “No, it’s going to be a girl.” Caleb props himself up on one elbow and looks at his husband.

“What makes you say that?”

“It’s using my insides has soccer balls, and the only time I’ve been kicked that hard was by Anna.” They both laugh before Ben lets out a yawn. “Now shut up and let me sleep. I have work tomorrow.” Caleb kisses the top of his head listening to his breathes even out before drifting off himself.

          Their peace however is short lived, a few hours later when Caleb is startled by a knock on the door. Slowly and quietly he makes his way to the door opening just wide enough to see who’s on the other side, before opening it completely.

“Annie, what are you doing here?” She smiles at him, but it doesn’t reach her eyes.

“Welcome back Agent Brewster.”  A feeling of dread settles in his stomach.

“And Ben?” He asks tensing when all she does is nods, Washington isn’t going to hear the end of this.

 

______________________

                     When Alexander enters the house, he’s greeted by the laughter of his omega and child. He follows the sound and finds them in the kitchen John is stirring something over the stove and Philip is standing on a chair beside of him watching his dad attentively. Alex leans against the doorway watching waiting until they notice him.

“He was half out of his mind and after it was during his final week at college.”

“You should know better than to tell our son lies, Jackie.” John jumps turning around, and Philip gets off the chair to run over to him.

“Your Dad is lying to you Philip.” Alexander teases picking up the six-year-old.

“No, I’m not Alexander you just can’t remember your time in college because you were exhausted all of the time.” John stops stirring and wipes his hands on the worn-out jeans going over to his husband and gives him a kiss. Philip squirms wanting to be put down, Alex presses a quick peck on his son’s head before setting him down and letting him run off to go play. Once alone the alpha lets his hands rest on John’s hips.

“I seem to remember you having your fair share of coffee in the middle of the night.”

“Yeah, until my professor pulled me aside and showed me what an obsessive amount of caffeine does to your insides.” 

“Well you’re a saint then because I’ve tried to quit drinking coffee and I just got rude.” John laughs titling his head back.

“You’re always rude, it just happens to be less whenever you have a cup of coffee in the morning.” Stumbling when his left knee buckles, Alex quickly shifts his grip until John get his footing back.

“Shouldn’t you be resting?” The alpha asks concerned because he knows what the doctor told John, but he also knows that John has the tendency to ignore medical orders when it comes to himself.

“I was cleared for field duty yesterday, which is good because I’ve been given an assignment tonight.” Alex tenses letting his hands drop.

“Jack, you haven’t gotten the stitches out yet.”

“I’m aware.” John sighs.

“Missions don’t really go smooth whenever we’re both out there.” 

“Alexander that’s the thing you’re not going. It’s just a simple meet to pick up some intel from Lafayette.” John hears Alex’s breath catch. “And before you say anything I want you to stay home with Philip tonight. I should be back home before midnight.”

“John, I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Hamilton protests.

“I’ll be fine. Lafayette will be on the ground with me and Madison should be there.” The younger man huffs out a dry laugh.

“Madison isn’t going to leave Jefferson’s side.”

“He’s getting better, so he might. Either way we both know you trust Gilbert more than James anyway.”  After a stare down Alex relaxes.

“Just be careful.”

“Will do, Sweetheart.”

         John winces when he feels the stiches in his knee pull, currently due to his position have kneeling behind a table. Trying to go over how everything when wrong when they started out smooth. It probably has to do with a comment he made in response when the person they were dealing with brought up their history with Alexander and really if Alex was there it would have been a lot worse.

“Laurens, did you see where they went?” Lafayette’s voice says through the coms.

“No, I was a little bit preoccupied with not getting shot.”  Some more shots ring out and John has to physically stop himself from going out there and doing his job, but he promised Alexander that he’d be careful, and they really can’t take another near-death experience right now. As the chaos continues around him, he makes up his mind. Reaching for his gun he joins the action; taking down at least two others before one manages to get close enough to take a swing at him. He dodges it, but his knee decides to choose that moment to lock up leaving him nowhere to go but down. However, a bullet from behind got the guy between the eyes.

“Welcome back Madison.” He says in response the remaining opponents slowly surrender telling Lafayette something that John was too far away to hear. The Frenchman makes his way over mumbling under his breath but gives his friend a smile anyway saying.

“Let’s get you back to Alexander.”

        That brings John to where he is now limping to their house, trying to be as quiet as possible with a six-year-old that has the sleeping habits of his father. Alexander seems to go to bed early whenever he has to watch Philip by himself for multiple hours, which is probably his need for space kicking in, so John typically settles on the couch for the evening. He makes a detour to the kitchen first putting the coffee in the coffee pot, along with the water for the next morning. Nearly jumping out of his skin when someone speaks from the doorway.

“Are you sleeping on the couch tonight?” John rubs his face honestly this isn’t the worse mission he’s been on not by a long shot, but he’s tired and just wants to lay down.

“Do you want me to sleep on the couch Alexander?” The younger man steps into the kitchen leaving some space between them.

“It’s up to you John. You know that I don’t like to dictate your every move.” The tone is snappish and despite the fact it’s a conversation best saved until morning John can’t help his response.

“Do _you_ need the space, Alexander? Because I would hate to impose.” There’s a dangerous glint in the other man’s eyes that should be a warning sign. John has never had a strong self-preservation instinct, so he continues. “It’s a shame really that you need to be completely alone after only a few hours of supervising your own- “

“Enough.” Alexander doesn’t raise his voice, but the tone is commanding enough to make the omega freeze. “Are you going to tell me what the real issue is or am I going to assume something happened while you were out?”  John tries really hard to keep his mouth shut and stare down the alpha, in the end he’s the one that breaks the eye contact and lowers his head, mentally cursing his biology.

“It seems like what Lee forgot to mention during the briefing is that our information source knows you quite personally apparently and made the fact very obvious.” His voice cracks a little when he takes a step that reminded him of the pain in his knee, which tries to lock up preventing him from moving. That seems to be enough for Alex to drop the subject for the moment.

“How about we talk about this in the morning, you need to get pressure off of your leg.” He guides John to their bedroom helping him into some shorts and a t-shirt, wincing out of sympathy when he unwraps his husbands knee; which is swollen and slightly bruised. “I still think that doctor is knife happy, he didn’t do anything for you.” Laying down wrapping an arm around the other mans waist. “Which is bullshit because in all actuality it’s worse now than it was before he decided to carve you like a turkey on Thanksgiving.” The omega started laughing.

“Go to sleep Alexander, you’re using really bad metaphors.” 

“I love you, Jack.” John smiles a little before replying.

“Love you too, Alex.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

James startles when the door slams open but settles quickly when he notices that it’s Thomas.   
“I swear I might commit homicide if Hamilton comes up with one more reason to keep the security levels the way they are.” Thomas is talking a mile a minute, the accent that accompanies his words is evidence to how irritated he his. “And his omega Laurens is alright when by himself but put the two together and it’s like they find a way to not let the opposing party get a word in edge wise.” After taking a deep breath and holding it for a few seconds Jefferson turns from where he’s going through his dresser and smiles at his alpha. “How do you feel Jemmy?”   
“I’m okay, Thomas.” He reassures his mate.   
“That’s good. What did you do all day?” Thomas lays down on his stomach beside him. James gestures to the room around him.  
“You’re looking at it, Honey.” The pet name is more sarcasm than anything else but soothes it by running a hand through the omegas hair. “Now tell me what Hamilton do, you mentioned the security levels?”  
“Where the omegas are being targeted, I believe it’s best to reevaluate the higher-level agents because the records containing a person’s status are confidential. Meaning the leak or leaks have to be in the higher branches.”   
“What does Hamilton think?”  
“He thinks that to reevaluate the employees will damage the agency by tearing it up from the inside making us kill one another.” James hums letting Thomas know that he’s listening. After a few more minutes of Thomas’ ranting he settles down and a little after that they both fall asleep.  
“I didn’t get you sick did I?” James asks the next morning watching Thomas get ready for work.   
“No, I don’t think I’ve been around you long enough to catch it. I’m just tired and this case is just going to get worse the longer it takes us to figure it out.”   
“First of all, it doesn’t matter how long you’ve been exposed to an illness before you’re at risk of catching. Also, the best agents are on the case. I know you don’t like Hamilton, but you guys should try to compromise.” Thomas leans down pressing a kiss to his forehead before saying.   
“I’ll think about it.”  
James is in the kitchen whenever Thomas walks more like stumbles in rubbing his temples. Moving faster than to be expected of him currently, James gently pushes Thomas into one of the chairs at the table, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. Cursing when he feels the clamminess there, Thomas doesn’t get sick often but on the rare occasion he did; he just shuts down.   
“How are you feeling, Darling?” He asks hand moving to card through the others hair.   
“I’m fine,” The response is slurred and mumbled.   
“Come on, lets get you comfortable.” James says trying to put together the symptoms. Has Thomas been sick longer than just today? Did James get him sick? Or is it something he picked up from work?   
“James,” The man addressed is brought back from his thoughts when his lover calls his name.   
“Yes?”  
“How mad would you be if I vomit on you?” At least whatever this is hasn’t effected his sense of humor.  
“It’s not like I haven’t been sick on you before.” No truer words can be spoken about the couple, who has known each other since they were kids. Once Thomas is settled as he can be James goes tracks down the thermometer, his hands are still too warm to accurately tell if the other man is running a fever.   
The morning doesn’t bring better news. In fact, it brings worse news. When James first wakes up he just knows that something is wrong. Automatically checking on Thomas who is significantly warmer than he was last night, and who apparently won’t wake up. James tries shaking him, talking to him, lightly tapping his face, then tapping his face with more force, before the panic sets in. Forcing himself to calm down he numbly calls an ambulance.   
The following week consists of sitting by Thomas’ bedside, sometimes talking until his throat hurts, sometimes just sitting there quietly while the doctor runs some tests trying to figure out what’s wrong. By day two it occurs to him that maybe Thomas isn’t sick maybe he was targeted by whoever is killing the omegas. Leaving the room, he makes his way to the nurses’ station.   
“Excuse me, I’m James Madison and my husband is in room 813. I was wondering if there’s a way that you guys can run a more thorough lab test,” he really hopes they can because if Thomas’s declining state is anything to go by than moving him to the agency’s private hospital is going to be more complicated than he cares to admit. The nurse at the desk tells him to hold on for a minute as she types something into the computer.  
“Sorry, it seems like the labs results have been put on hold. A transfer request has been put in.”   
“By who?”   
“By me.” A new voice joins the conversation and James is almost regretting showing his face; when he turns none other then Alexander Hamilton is standing there.   
“Excuse us.” He says to the nurse before dragging Hamilton into the room that Thomas currently occupies. “What the hell, Hamilton?”   
“Well we have better technology and I’m sure better doctors,” James cuts him off.   
“No, I’m serious. What are you doing here?”  
“Can’t I stop and see a sick colleague?” Really the innocent act doesn’t suit him.  
“You don’t like Thomas.”  
“I can’t tolerate Jefferson, there’s a difference.”  
“Hamilton.” Alexander sighs looking worn out as James currently feels.  
“Washington is trying to re-initiate the Schuyler sisters.”  
“Eliza works here?”  
“Apparently.” James laughs because he knows the history the two share.  
“And he really thinks you’re the best person to send to do it.”  
“I’m here.”   
“And the transfer?” Because Hamilton doesn’t do things out of the goodness of his heart for his enemies.  
“Heard Jefferson’s name and figured it was better for him to be around doctors who have been made aware of the poison.” The other man’s voice is lowered to prevent anyone from overhearing. “We’ve managed to get some intel on as to how the victims are being targeted. They started out has recruits, right?” James nods and Hamilton continues still in a hushed tone. “Well slowly they worked up to bigger fish, and I mean that in a literal sense because Jefferson is not only physically huge but also he’s one of the four highest ranking omegas in the agency.”  
“So they’re working their way to Washington?”   
“That’s the theory so far.” Hamilton goes to leave before adding, “Oh, by the way you might want to swing by the office at some point because there’s rumors going around that you and Jefferson have just fucked off. If anything just show up to make a statement.” When the door closes James looks back to his lover who looks weak and fragile, just everything that Thomas isn’t. Making up his mind he takes out his phone and starts typing, if Hamilton wants him to make a statement then he’s going to make a literal one.  
_____________________________  
Robert comes in from his shift exhausted and can tell from the look on Abraham’s face that his exhaustion is about to get worse. His boyfriend’s face bares lines that only show when he’s stressed and is about to lose his temper.   
“What happened?” He asks taking his jacket off, Abe sighs eyebrow twitching.   
“It’s confidential.” Robert putters about the kitchen waiting for the inevitable snap, setting the coffee maker up and putting the dishes from this morning away. “It’s just there has to be a way to go about this without risking any more lives.”   
“I thought it was a leak.”   
“It is but nobody can convince Washington that maybe some of his top dogs are working against him.”   
“What’s your plan to prove that?” Abe is once again silent, and Robert takes that as a sign that he isn’t about to like this plan.  
“The drug or drugs only effects omegas, right? So lets say we have a beta take a scent booster and act like one.”   
“And by a beta you mean yourself.” Robert can hear his tone change.  
“I’m not going to risk anybody else.” Abraham is just looking at him waiting for his response but the only thing he can think to say is negative and they’re still trying to recover from the last argument they had.   
“I think that it shouldn’t fall on you.” Is said evenly enough but the implication that this is one of Abe’s more ridicules ideas is there. Abraham’s tone is less even as he replies.  
“Well I think that since it’s my idea I should be the one to see it through.” Which loosely translates to ‘Thanks for your opinion, but I’m going to do what I want to anyway.’ Robert changes the subject before it can escalate into full blown fighting.   
“What do you want for dinner?”  
“Whatever you feel like making. I’m heading out in a bit to go see Ben and Caleb.” That is what makes this case Abraham is working more serious, because Washington may be their fearless leader but if the last time he talked to Caleb is anything to go by Ben shouldn’t be called back. Abe silently leaves whenever Robert just says ‘Okay’ and turns his back to him.   
It’s only a couple of hours later when Abe comes back to their apartment because Ben let him rant about Robert until mentioned what their argument was about before telling him if they want to continue to calmly discuss it that he’d be happy to be in the room to make sure it doesn’t get out of hand, to which Caleb comes in and tells him that yes they’re his friends but Ben doesn’t need that kind of stress at the moment, and that led the husbands to have a stare down which made Abe uncomfortable so he just excused himself.   
When he gets home the kitchen light is on, but Rob apparently is already asleep. Really, he’s shocked when he opens the fridge and finds a plate of leftovers in it. That’s Rob’s way of trying to meet a middle ground without apologizing and Abe thinks that he can live with that. He eats and goes into their bedroom, to find Robert curled on his side. The sight makes Abe smile, because despite what everyone thinks Rob is actually really sweet in his own way. Abe strips down to his boxers before climbing into bed and plastering himself to the other man’s back, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.  
“Love you” he whispers quietly before drifting off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last introduction chapter

Angelica has always been the protective one of the three, and if you ask anyone expect her younger sisters then it’s perfectly justified. After they finally left the agency after an accident which involved Peggy getting shot. They built a simple life together. Angelica using her law degree, Eliza being a nurse (which is the only thing that hasn’t changed) and Peggy is about to finish her third year in college.  So it’s kind of a surprise when Peggy gets home from school before her shift at a bakery a couple blocks away to see both of her sisters sitting at the kitchen table.

“What’s going on? I thought you both had to work late.” She’s moving slowly trying to process the situation. Angelica’s makeup is smeared like she’s been rubbing it, and Eliza’s hair is tangled. Both are wearing everyday clothes instead of their work attire.

“It’s nothing,” Eliza starts but Angelica kicks her under the table before speaking.

“It’s Dad, he’s dying Peggy.” The oldest sisters voice breaks a little and Peggy can tell she’s trying not to start crying, again apparently.

“Then why are we still here? Let’s go home!”  Eliza is quick to put her hands on the younger one’s shoulders.

“Mom said not to. That she’ll call us if anything happens.”

“Something has already happened Liza.” Peggy says before going to her room.       Thirty minutes later she enters the living room where her sisters moved, and works her way between them just relishing in each other’s company.

 

Angelica prides herself on not breaking whoever startled her wrist. She’s walking home from work when an arm is looping through hers and a voice is speaking to her at a rapid speed that sends her reeling for a moment before she recognizes the voice.

“Gilbert, what the hell are you doing?” She asks quietly but Lafayette continues as if she never spoke.

“Angelica, it’s been far too long, don’t you agree?”  His voice is loud and his accent is exaggerated probably intentionally calling attention to them. Sighing she plays along.

“Yes, but I could have lived with it being a littler longer.” Her tone is false cheery and Gilbert obviously lets her led the way back to her and her sisters apartment. Once the door is closed and locked she drops the act turning sharply to him. “Why are you here?” He laughs and really that’s what makes him an intriguing creature because most omegas would have went to their knees at the ‘alpha voice’ as it’s more commonly referred to.

“I am here to talk to a friend.” He brushes past her taking in the apartment. “This is a nice place.”

“In your line of work, it’s never just a talk.” She says going to into the kitchen because despite how unhappy she is at the situation, she was taught to serve guests no matter how unwelcome they may be. “Do you want coffee or tea?” She calls.

“Whichever you prefer. Adriene has put a limit on my caffeine intake.”

“That sounds like something Laurens would do for Alexander.”  Lafayette laughs before saying.

“I do believe that is were she got the idea.”

“Well I would hate to get on her bad side.”

“She however never said anything about wine?” He makes it sound like a question and it’s Angelica’s turn to laugh because leave it to Gilbert to turn an unpleasant conversation into a social event. Soon enough they’re seated at the table across from each other.

“You never answered my question from earlier, why did you track me down?”

“We tracked all of you down, because we need your help.”

“With?” The light atmosphere turns heavy and Gilbert shifts uncomfortably.

“Omegas are being targeted and we need everyone we can get. I believe Anna was sent to collect Benjamin and Caleb earlier this week.”

“And by targeted you mean…”

“Killed, poisoned it just depends the omega on how fast.”

“Count me in.”

          Peggy can’t shake the feeling that someone is watching her as she goes about her shift, until when she goes to take an order she’s face to face (well face to chest) with Hercules Mulligan.

“What can I get for you today, sir?” Her voice is high a little pitched trying not to show how much his presence is affecting her.

“I heard the pound cake here is good.”

“Best in town, if I do say so myself.” 

“I’ll take one.”

“It will be out between an hour or an hour and a half.”

“Okay.”  When she finally gets off her shift he’s waiting for her. “It’s late and young women shouldn’t walk the streets this time at night by themselves.” Is his offered excuse.

“I’m more than capable of taking care of myself.”

“I know, but I need to talk to you.” Sighing she lets him explain the situation and how they need all hands-on deck.

“I’ll help on the condition, afterwards my family is left alone like we were promised four years ago.”

“I can’t promise that Pegs.”

“Then I can’t promise to ready for Washington’s beck and call.”  She walks a little faster.

“Angelica agreed.” He says hurriedly.

“Excuse me.”

“That’s what Laf, said.”

“And Eliza?

“Alex hasn’t gotten back to me yet.” At that Peggy starts laughing.

“You sent Alexander Hamilton to talk to Eliza?”

“Washington figured it would be better if they talked things out before they started to work together again.” Peggy lets out a small huff.

“She’s going to love this.”

          Eliza has seen many things in her years of being a nurse. However none of them come close to when she sees Alexander standing sheepishly by the nurses station.

“Alexander is everyone alright?” She may be mad at him, but she still cares for him and his small family.

“Can I get back to you on that, once we see how this conversation goes?” He said something similar to her when they decided that maybe their relationship wasn’t working out. At her pointed look he starts. “I wish the circumstances were better but unfortunately we need your help.” She drags him away from the prying eyes of her coworkers before her hand connects with his cheek, hard. He stares at her for about five seconds shocked before saying. “I deserved that,” before explaining the situation, she slaps him again before the conversation is over.

“Let me put in my two-week notice.” She sighs, ignoring the way he smirks to himself like he had a small victory. “How’s John doing?” The smirk drops and it’s his turn to sigh.

“I’ll let you see for yourself.”

________________________

Martha watches has George makes dinner, he hasn’t noticed her presence yet and really after so many years of marriage it’s not shocking.

“I see you’ve finally given yourself a day off.” She says when she’s right behind him causing him to jump. “You should come home more often.” She laughs, “then maybe you might not be so jumpy.”  George sighs not turning from the stove.

“I know but as soon as we wrap up this case, then we can take a long weekend to Mount Vernon.” She knows he means it but the time between cases have been slowly becoming less frequent.

“Where are you at with it?” She starts to set out things for a salad.

“It’s the usual phase of any difficult case where it looks we’re at a dead end waiting for the culprit to slip up.” 

“I thought Thomas was the slip up.” It’s true, technicality speaking Jefferson should be dead.

“I thought so too,” he lets the sentence linger there for a bit before continuing. “Until today. I’ve discovered that the person behind the attacks doesn’t care if their victim lives or dies, however they are working their way up in the agency.”  The ‘to get to me’ is left off but Martha knows it’s there.

“Just remember that people like Alexander, John, Gilbert, and Benjamin are-“ He cuts her off.

“All possible suspects.” The tone is his voice is cold and Martha laughs.

“If any of those boys were behind the attacks they wouldn’t bother with killing others when they can walk into your office at any given time.”  When he doesn’t say anything else she looks up from the tomato she’s currently chopping. “George, I know you think everyone is against you during this but remember Gilbert and Alexander are your sons.”

“Adopted.” He argues halfheartedly.

“Still your sons. And don’t try to argue with me about that one. Both of them love you dearly despite what Alexander says.”  Despite the fact of the Washington’s legally adopting both of them, Alexander only refers to them has his parents on rare occasions.  “Now enough of that. Let’s have a more pleasing dinner topic.”

They proceed with dinner with Martha gossiping about other nurses, and despite his appearance and lack of response she knows that George is listening.

“I was forced to call Benjamin back.” He says suddenly, and she now knows why he has been withdrawn this evening.

“Have you gotten a chance to speak with him?”

“No, I sent Anna to go and bring him and Brewster in.”

“Well when you see him, send him to me. Caleb is worse than Alexander sometimes when it comes to worrying.” It’s tense after that and they’re both waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Did I do the right thing?” George asks and Martha smiles at him.

“If you did it for his protection yes. If you did it so he could work the case no.”  Caleb’s requests to be sent home for Ben’s sake were still frequent but not to the extent they originally were.

“What if I did it for both of those reasons?” 

“Then I guess we’ll have to wait and see how this plays out.”


	4. Chapter 4

When they finally make it to the meeting room Ben barely gets one foot in the door before he has an armful of Abraham Woodhull who quickly moves on to hug Caleb and Anna. Abe is talking a mile a minute about this case and anything else that comes to mind, and Ben is honestly having a hard time keeping up with him.

“How far along are you?  I’d say eight by your size but even Washington wouldn’t risk you that far along.” Right they left before they could really announce it.

“Five, but I think it’s closer to six at this point.” His back is starting to hurt but he’s not going to be the first one to sit down.  “How’s everything been here?”

“Well they called you back so it’s not good.”  Caleb’s hand comes to rest on the small of his back offering some support.

“How’s Robert?” It’s Anna that speaks this time and Abraham’s ears turn pink.

“That’s actually part of the reason I asked you guys to come here early.”

“I thought we were late.” Caleb quips.  “If that’s the case then why don’t we take a seat.” Ben knows it’s more for his own sake than Caleb’s.

“Rob and myself had a fight.”

“What do you mean?” Anna is sitting up a little straighter now.

“Not a physical one, but an argument over an idea I had.”

“Well he typically uses common sense.”

“What was the idea?” Ben’s curiosity is what got him his position has head of intelligence. It’s the same trait however that also managed to get him in a lot of trouble if you ask Caleb or any other of his friends.

“If a beta such as myself or Anna take scent booster we can easily pass or an omega, and the drug only effects alphas, so we’d be low risk,” Ben is already shaking his head.

“As far as we know it only effects omegas, and I don’t imagine Washington would be too quick to test a potentially deadly drug on his agents.”

“Evening Gentlemen,” Hamilton red faced walks in followed by Hercules, Lafayette, and the Schuyler sisters. “Benjamin you look well.” Caleb seethes, because no matter how many people tell him that Hamilton just has a flirty personality whenever he talks to Ben he succeeds in getting under the other alpha’s skin. Ben just squeezes Caleb’s knee.

“Thank you, Alexander, how’s John?” Caleb relax when he sees Hamilton’s features look like Laurens hung the moon without even being in the room.

“He’s good, Philip was difficult this morning apparently, so John took him to school a little late.”

More people filter in and whatever is left of the light mood vanishes. Washington himself walks in and the chatter dies out.

“I’m sure you all are aware the circumstances as to why we’re here today,” that’s the que for whoever doesn’t know to speak up. No one does. Files are passed out that contain the victims information, and it’s twenty minutes into the meeting whenever Laurens slips in quietly standing behind his alphas chair, reading the information over his shoulder. The rest of the meeting goes agonizingly slow for Caleb who starts to wish for their mundane life style their cover had given them. A sharp kick to his leg brings him back and a glance to his left confirms that the culprit is indeed Anna.

At the end of the meeting before Caleb can respond he’s being dragged off by Eliza, once they’re out of the room she turns on him eyes sharp.

“How long has he been like that?”

“Just over five months.” She rolls her eyes.

“Not pregnant sick.”

“Just over two months.” Her brow furrows, so he specifies. “His family has a history of complicated pregnancies, really I’m just glad that he’s not bed ridden at this point.” Eliza’s mouth thins, and she looks like she’s debating telling him something instead settles for.

“Call me if he needs anything, and if you can’t get ahold of me call John.” She goes to join her sisters who are waiting a little way up the hall. Caleb shakes his head before going back into the meeting room where Ben is talking to Laurens. He makes his way over resting a hand on Ben’s back right as Hamilton reaches Laurens intertwining their fingers.

“The school called, and Philip apparently got into another fight.” The alpha sounds sheepish and his omega rolls his eyes.

“He’s only been there an hour. I swear you need to teach him how to-“ Laurens cuts himself off before turning back to them. “We have to go, but both of you stay safe.” Ben’s smile dims but his words are no less sincere has he replies.

“You too.”

______________

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yes, they’re convinced.”_

_“Excellent, keep up the good work and maybe you’ll get an award soon.”_

_“Thank you, Your Majesty.”_

____________

    “I don’t understand how come he’s only my kid whenever he gets in trouble.” Alex says from the driver’s seat and John laughs.

“Because, he sees you go off on anyone who disagrees with you.”

“But I never get physical. That’s all you babe.”  John rolls his eyes before responding.

“I’ve never gotten into a fight with him present. Mr. I’m going to yell at someone over the phone at three in the morning.”

“Ten bucks says that it was because of him standing up for someone.”

When they get to the school, John is limping more so than usual, and Alexander offers his arm. They need to discuss about seeing a different doctor because it’s killing him to see his husband in so much pain. The secretary leads them back to the principle’s office, where Philip is sitting talking to the older man who looks vaguely pained.

“Mr. Hamilton, and Mr. Laurens thank you for being able to attend this meeting.”  Mark Lusk shakes their hands.  “Has you’re aware this is Philip’s third altercation within the past two months.” And when Alexander looks at his son he absolutely doesn’t have to bite back a laugh at the unashamed look on his face, because he is an adult thank you very much.

“I’m sure there’s a reason, Philip is well behaved at home.”  At John’s response Lusk looks pointedly at Philip who takes the reins.

“It was an unfair fight.” Is all he says, and Alexander knows that tone of voice well enough but not from his son. It’s the exact tone John uses when he’s through talking about a subject. John on the other hand must have decided that the tone meant the rest of the conversation is better carried on in private.

“Given recent events we think the best course of action is to suspend Philip for the next five days.” John’s jaw twitches before asking and Alexander starts to mentally count. One.

“What about the other kids?”

“Minor bruises, they were sent home for the rest of the day.”  Laurens tilts his head slightly. Two.

“And why is that? They were the ones who started the fight.”

“In situations like this it’s easier to assume that the other parties were provoked.” John straightens his posture. Three.

“So, what you’re telling me is that my son who intervened in an unfair fight is in more trouble than the ones who started it.”

“Mr. Laurens has I said-“ John cuts him off.

“I’m not done. Philip is a good kid, with strong morals, so if you send him home for five days you better hope you have a better argument than ‘the other party was provoked.”

“It’s improper behavior of an omega to go around picking fights.” It’s easy enough for an outsider to presume that Alexander is the omega out of the two of them especially in situations like this.

“Alexander, will you take Philip to the car?”  Alex thinks he should stay but he’s barely holding his own tongue, so he wordlessly picks up his son’s bookbag before guiding him out.

Once in the car Philip looks at him.

“Am I in trouble?”

“It depends on why you actually got involved with the fight.” Philip sighs and Alex thinks he’s not going to respond when he finally does.

“It was an unfair fight, they were picking on a kid in a wheelchair. I just wanted to help.”

“No, you’re not in trouble. Not with me and your dad anyways.” He’ll talk to John about it later tonight once he’s had the chance to calm down. It’s twenty more minutes before John comes out of the school looking frazzled.

“I swear if I ever see that prick outside of that building I will-“

“John.” Alexander snaps. The rest of the ride is in silence. Philip goes to his room when they get home and Alex drags John to theirs closing and locking the door. John starts to pace the room like a caged animal. Alex can smell his anxiety.

“Care to tell me what happened after we left?” 

“We argued for ten minutes about omega rights. Then he called security and…” John trails off going pale. Alexander feels his own anger rise.

“And?” He presses. John just rolls up his sleeves to show him where the bruises are forming on his wrists.  Alex tenses fighting a growl in the back of his throat.

“I was getting hostile,” the panic in his voice is clear, and it brings Alexander back to reality.

“Come here John, lay down with me.” He pulls him onto the bed and wraps his arms around him. “You have every right to be angry. Sweetheart, but you need to calm down for me okay.” Alex starts scenting him. “You know I almost laughed in the meeting, because Philip sounded just like you.”

“Really.” John starts to relax a little and Alex keeps talking.

“Yeah, it was the tone of his voice. It’s the same one you get whenever you’ve had enough of anyone’s shit.” John laughs at that.

“God we shouldn’t be parents.” Alexander hums against his skin.

“Actually, I’ve been thinking, that maybe we should have more.”  John looks panicked, so the alpha quickly adds. “After this case of course.”

“We’ll talk about this later.” John says sounding tired and Alexander just holds him tighter. “We need to make lunch soon.”

“We’re adults we’re aloud to have nap time.”

___________

A week is how long they manage to keep the peace, and what breaks it is an offhanded comment which led to yelling and standing a little too close in the other’s personal space to be polite.

“I just don’t understand how you manage to sit there ,” Abe screams. “People are dying and you’re just content to do nothing!”

“Because it’s not my fucking job Abraham!” 

“Well it’s mine.” Robert stills taking a deep breath before responding.

“I’ll just leave then, wouldn’t want to come in between you and your job.” He walks by and Abe’s mind is screaming at him to do or say something to prevent it from happening so he doesn’t lose the most important person in his life. Instead all he says is.

“You can come by Friday after your shift to pick up your things, I’ll have them packed for you.” When Rob leaves he slams the door leaving Abraham with only his thoughts for company. Whenever his phone rings he ignores it, he needs time to process what just happened.

          Robert lets himself into his father’s house as quietly as he can manage because despite what many believe he dad is a somewhat sensible man who goes to bed at a decent hour, and doesn’t stay up until three am waiting for his son to come home after a fight with his boyfriend. Right? Wrong? No, Robert lets himself into his father’s house because maybe if he’s quiet enough he can avoid the conversation his dad wants to have until the morning. He plans to leave a note by the coffee pot before slipping upstairs but, his dad is already in the kitchen with two mugs of coffee in front of him.

“Lovely time to be awake.” The older Townsend says dryly.

“Indeed.” They sit in silence for awhile before the elder breaks it.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“No.” Samuel smiles at his son,

“I assume Abraham already called you.”

“He did.”

“And…”

“I want to hear your side,” so maybe his father is a somewhat sensible man.

“There’s not much to it, he wants to put his life at risk and I can’t sit by myself at home wondering why he didn’t come home that night.” It’s happened before Abraham was on a case and got shot, while Robert stayed up until six am until the phone rang. Ben had sounded apologetic for making him worry but said that Anna insisted to wait until there was actual information to give him. When Abe finally got home he promised he would be more careful and that it wouldn’t happen again. It happened three more times, and Robert can’t listen to Abe just talk about his life as if it’s only purpose is to give it up for the sake of others.

“Have you told him that?”

“Not in as many words.” Because if Abraham doesn’t know that by now then Robert doesn’t know how to tell him.

“You know when you showed interest in men your mother and I started to regret the day you brought someone home,” At Rob’s affronted look Samuel continues. “Not because it was a man, your mother she phrased it as ‘men are complicated creatures who don’t know how to talk about their emotions’ and despite what you want others to believe Robert, you are a strongly emotional man when it comes to important matters.”

“Is there a point to this?”

“The point is, you’re an intelligent young man who despite all odds ended up dating a spy who is just as hard headed, and maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to sit down with someone who both trust to have them observe to make sure things don’t get out of hand and talk things through.” Robert sighs has his father tells him goodnight and leaves the kitchen. Really having a middle man doesn’t sound like a bad idea. He pulls up the notes on his phone to get some major points down, because that’s the only way he’s going to get through a talk with Abraham at his point.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning I literally wrote this instead of sleeping.

Peggy enters the compound with a goal in mind, and today that goal is to convince Hercules to go into the field with her. Her hair is pulled back and she knows that at this point of the day she’ll look slightly disheveled but, she doesn’t exactly have time to go back to the apartment, change, and come back here. She stops by her desk first pulling out the file for a case she found that given the recent attacks was dropped. Walking over to where her target sits she leans against the desk before placing the folder in front of him.

“Females, ranging from the ages of nineteen through twenty-five, all petite, betas, with dark hair and eyes.” Hercules looks at her like she’s crazy but doesn’t comment. “Come on, Herc, it’s been ages since I’ve been out in the field and I know that you’re sick of working this omega case.” The last part might be a stretch, but he finally responds.

“Does Angelica know?”

“I’m twenty-one, I don’t need to tell her everything.”

“What about Washington? Did he approve this?”

“Yes, as long as it doesn’t interfere with my work on the omega case.”

“You’re not going to let me say no, are you?” She shakes her head at him and can feel the smile breaking out on her face.

“I’m afraid not.”

“Why me?”

“Hamilton has beef with my sister therefore with me.  Laurens is in no condition to be in the field despite what the doctors say. Lafayette talks too much.  Angelica and Eliza probably won’t approve and would be too busy watching me to actually do their job.” She lists off, counting each one on a finger. “Besides we need to talk and what better place to do that than one with free booze.” He finally laughs at that.

“Fair enough but one condition.”

“Anything.” She promises.

“Don’t get shot this time.”

_____________________

          Anna is slipping her shoes on when there’s a knock on the door. Glancing at the clock she sighs. She’s supposed to meet Edmund shortly. Opening the door, she’s greeted with the sight of Caleb looking sheepish.

“Annie, you look lovely.”

“What’d you do Brewster?” He avoids her gaze before answering.

“Ben may or may not have kicked me out for the night.”

“And you need a place to stay? What about with Abe?”

“He has Thomas tonight.” Anna understands that, the custody battle was a mess until Abe could prove he could support his son both Mary and the court denied him visitation rights.

“You know where the guest room is, just try not to break anything. I’ll be back late don’t wait up.” She pats his cheek before grabbing her keys.

_______________

_“Sir, if you could tell me who the other agents are then maybe it might be easier to,” A sharp voice interrupts._

_“NO! If one is found out than all the others are compromised.” There’s a moment of silence before the stern voice continues. “I trust you remember what’s at stake.”_

_“Of course, Your Majesty._

_______________

          Adrienne watches has Gilbert flits about the kitchen trying to make sure everything is in place.

“Gilbert, my love why don’t you let me take over,” It’s rare even in present times for an alpha to willingly partake in domestic duties, then again, it’s rare for a female to be an alpha.

“I am almost done, at this point it would be pointless for you to take control.” She rolls her eyes at her husband’s statement mostly because she knows that it’s pointless to argue with him when it comes to preparing for the Washington’s arrival.

“I was thinking about redecorating the bedroom. We’ve had the same decorations for a few years now.” It’s one of Adriene’s favorite past times when Gilbert gets like this to say random things to see how much his mind really processes. “Of course after our anniversary this year I suspect we’re going to need a new headboard if what happened last year is any indication.” He just hums in approval. She tilts her head thinking of something else she could say to grab his attention. “John and I had a lovely discussion about Alexander’s let us say performance around the house” It’s not a lie. John being the sweet soul that he is only complained mildly about Alexander’s house work or lack thereof claiming, ‘he’ll do the dishes has an excuse to get out of his office, but he still refuses to touch the washer and dryer.’

“Alexander and myself, frequently have conversations about John’s performance in more intimate matters, because he worries whenever Laurens doesn’t respond as vocally as he might usually.” That has Adriene laughing and Gilbert joins in. “I’m serious though.”

“Have you ever met two other people made for each other?” She asks, and he comes over and wraps his arms around her.

“Oui, et ils sont debout dans cette salle.” He starts to sway with her humming some tune.

“Je t'aime, mon cher.”

“And I you.”

________________

          Hercules has seen a lot of things but never has he seen someone transform as much as Peggy when she goes under. Her work clothes are changed for a red gown, her hair is brushed out and she’s wearing darker makeup than she normally does. And when she smiles it’s sharp like a shark ready to attack its prey.

“It’s all about confidence. These rich folks only care about one thing, and that’s talking to the right people.” Hell, even her voice is different, smooth almost sultry.

“You would know all about that wouldn’t you?” He teases because it’s no secret that the Schuyler family is one of the more better off families in America today.

“Well, Papa was always found of the saying ‘do as I say, no as I do.’ I just never listened to him whenever he said that.”

They grab a table near the center of the room.

“You know it’s kind of scary how much you can act like Angelica.” He comments, and she laughs it’s almost a real one but it’s still too sharp.

“Well her favorite saying is…” She trails off face going pale.

“Peggy what is it?” He lowers his voice so no one else can hear.

“My dad is here, last time I heard he was sick.”

“Do you want to bail?”

“No, we’re here to solve this case and that’s what we’re going to do.” 

The rest of the night she introduces herself as Maria Reynolds, at his confused look she specifies.

“Someone both Alex and Eliza had a thing for.”  Has things are winding down a piercing scream echoes through the air breaking the atmosphere of the evening spurring both agents into action. Peggy and Hercules run towards the source which is a young woman that fits the victimology is holding her stomach where a knife is protruding.

“Shit.” He curses under his breath looking around while Peggy rushes towards the woman.

“Ma’am can you tell me who did this?” She’s gripping her arm trying to the injured woman standing.

“Piercing eyes, and a British accent,” her words are gasped and Peggy yells for someone to call an ambulance.  Hercules feels a hand on his arm and swings about, to see Anna standing there.

“We need to clear everyone out of here, and it’s going to get messy.” Her voice is steady as always, but she’s obviously upset.

“Anna, what’s going on?”

“The Red Coats are here.”

“How are we going to clear this place out?” Peggy says from the short distance away. Anna reaches into her bag, pulls out small gun before firing a couple of shots into the air silencing the room.

“Alright, everyone listen up. You need to clear out the building immediately!” People start rushing to the door and Hercules watches as Peggy lays down the injured woman who seems to be losing consciousness, before the agents can regroup shots ring in the air. Hercules pulls Peggy close holding her close covering her head.

“Enough.” A cold voice rings out and once the gunfire ends a tall man with piercing eyes steps forward. “John Graves Simcoe, it’s a pleasure. We’re here to deliver a message.”

“We’re listening.” Peggy pushes her hair out of her face.

“Which Schuyler are you?”

“What’s it to you?” Peggy has an attitude too big for her body.

“Oh you see I’m quite familiar with all the prominent families in the areas where I’m stationed.” Peggy takes a step forward.

“Margarita.” She answers steady because if only family talked about her than they would have referred to her has Peggy.

“Ah, the one with wit like Angelica but a heart like Eliza.”

“What’s the message?”  Hercules intervenes not liking how much this man knows about the sisters.

“Tell your leader that the harder he tries to solve the omega case, the more lives he’ll put at stake.” With that he turns and leaves.

“We need to tell Washington.”

______________________

 

          James watches has the nurse draws more blood. Thomas has shown signs of improvement but still hasn’t woken up. He’s thinking back to how they first got involved with the agency and how excited Thomas was about it.

“Want someone who can talk back?” The alpha startles turning to see John Laurens standing in the doorway holding two cups of coffee.

“That depends, is Hamilton with you?” Laurens laughs entering the room further.

“No, Alexander is not with me, he’s with our son.”

“It’s so backwards with the two of you.”

“Not really, we came to the conclusion that between the two of us I’m less likely to try to get you to stroke out.”

“Thanks Laurens.” 

“In all seriousness though, is he okay?” This is why they sent John because he can go from joking to serious in a matter of seconds.

“He’ll get there. His heart rate picked up a little today and he’s responding to the treatment well.” It’s the small things that count in a recovery.

“You know despite how he talks Alex means well right?”

“I’m aware of that, it’s just.”

“Jefferson doesn’t like him, therefore you feel obligated to dislike him but can only manage vague indifference.”

“Are all omegas like this?” James asks leaning back.

“I think it’s just the ones that are crazy enough to work for a spy agency.”

“Did you come here for a reason?”

“Oh yeah, we have a lead on who might have done…” he trails off gesturing to the prone figure on the bed. “This,” he finally says.

“Really?”

“And I figured that if it’s the right guy then you might want to get in on bringing his ass in.”

“Only if we’re sure it’s the right one.”

“We’re like eighty percent sure. If not then at least be apart of the interrogation.”

“We’ll see.”  John makes his leave after a couple of more minutes and James looks back to his husband and feels an overwhelming need to protect and avenge.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben is getting sick of people treating him like he’s invalid. After the fourth person refused to give him any information he’s ready to scream. He’s making his way to Washington’s office ready to demand get the information which him being the head of intelligence should have access to. He stops mid stride however when he notices that Jefferson’s office door is open which for the past week or so has been closed, casting a quick glance around he slips into the abandoned office closing the door behind him.

The office is tidy, and it doesn’t take Ben long to find what Jefferson was working on before he was attacked. There’s multiple files with various notes written in neat cursive that are attached them. All files are of the higher agents such as Hamilton, _(bastard but clean)_ Laurens, _(loyal to fault)_ Lafayette, _(Washington practically adopted him)._ Ben stops when he gets to his own file which was the most in depth. The notes have the reasons has to why he would do it versus why he wouldn’t do it, the only solid evidence being that he and Caleb had been undercover. Ben takes pictures of the other files as well as his own before putting them back and leaving.

“Angelica,” He calls when he sees the eldest Schuyler sister.

“Ben, what can I do to help you?”

“Have you seen Caleb recently?” He sounds a little bit hurried but the plan he currently has is time sensitive.

“He’s in the meeting room on the third floor,” Ben gives his thanks before heading up to the said location. The door is open when he arrives but he knocks on it anyways.

“Hey can we talk about last night?” Despite the time sensitive plan he will always put Caleb before work.

“Are you going to kick me out again?”

“A bit hard to do that when my name isn’t on the paperwork.”

“Ben, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be alone right now.” It’s the same argument as last night.

“I know but Caleb this is a really good opportunity for you.”

“And it will probably happen next year.”

“Can we compromise? I’ll have Abe or Anna check on me or stay with me during the nights, and you can have them report to you if anything happens.”

“It will be a month.”

“I’m sure I’ll survive,” Caleb gives him a very pointed look but can tell that Ben is excited about something.

“We’ll talk later, what’s got you so happy?”

“Not happy per say, more I have an idea on how to get us off the suspect list.”

“We’re on the suspect list?” Caleb asks. “How’d you find that one out?”

“I did my job.” That’s loosely speaking but it makes the other man laugh.

“Okay, tell me this great plan.”

_________

          The first thing Thomas notices is the smell, it’s strong and sterile. The second thing is there’s a warm hand holding his.

“Thomas?” That’s James’ voice for sure and Thomas has to fight to open his eyes, a small noise escaping his lips.  When he opens his eyes it doesn’t take long to realize that he’s in the hospital and must have been in the hospital for a while, if his husbands facial hair is anything to go by. He can feel a smile trying to take over his lips, but his throat is too dry to make any comment about it.

“Do you want some water?” Thomas nods and James directs him to take baby sips.

“What ‘appened.” His voice is hoarse but it’s there.

“I was kind of hoping you could tell me.” Thomas glances down at his arm where an IV is inserted flexing his wrist slightly.

“I just was leaving my office for the day, and someone I can’t remember who stopped me,” He has to concentrate on the memory trying to pull more from it. “I was targeted?”

“You were but, you’ll be okay now.” James has always been quick to reassure Thomas.

“How long was I out?” He can feel the medicine making him drowsy which is odd because he doesn’t remember the nurse coming in.

“A couple of weeks.”

“How long’s a couple of weeks Jem?”

“Three, maybe four. I haven’t been paying attention much.”

“Will you be mad if I go back to sleep?”

“No, you’ll wake up.” The certainty in the alpha’s voice is enough for Thomas to drift off.

______________

“You want me to do what?” Caleb asks disbelief coating his words. “I’ve been asked to do a lot Tallboy but, this is a little much.” Ben is sitting there hand resting on his stomach acting like he didn’t ask Caleb to do something ridiculous.

“Caleb, it will be alright, and it will prove not only our innocence but Laurens and Hamilton’s as well.”  Ben is so calm about this and Caleb doesn’t understand how.

“Care to explain to the class, how this proves our innocence?” Tallmadge actually laughs.

“If you piss off Hamilton and nothing happens to you then he’s good, and if it seems like you’re actually interested, and nothing happens to Laurens then I’m cleared.”

“Alright but if things get physical you’re the one sleeping on the couch because Hamilton is small, but he doesn’t fight fair.” Ben laughs a little at that and asks.

“How do you know?”

“Because he cheats at cards and a man who cheats at cards doesn’t fight fair, especially one as scrappy as him.”

“I’m sure insulting him behind his back will help.”

“It’s not insulting if it’s true,” Ben gives him a pointed look before saying.

“I’ll remember that next time we’re arguing.”

“Let’s do this, if I’m going to get my ass handed to me I’d rather have it done earlier so it has time to heal.”

_________________

“Hey Laur- John.” John looks up surprised to see Brewster standing next to him even more surprised by the use of his first name.

“Since when are we on first name basis?” He’s adding salt instead of sugar to the cup of coffee, and John doesn’t know if he should point it out or let him go about it.

“I figured since we’re both adults and work together, we should be able to use each other’s names.” John goes to heat up the soup he brought him and Alexander for lunch, surprised when Brewster follows him. “I like you’re name, know how your parents came up with it?”

“It was my grandfather’s name.”  He sees Alex standing in the doorway watching the exchange and shrugs.

“Want to fuck?” John startles careful not to show it too much.

“Excuse me?”

“Do you want to have sex, with me?” Brewster is stumbling over his words and John takes a step back to which the other man mimics.

“No, now if you’ll excuse me.” He goes to walk to the door glancing where Alexander is somewhat hidden, but he can tell that his hand is on his gun. A hand grabs his wrist and he’s pulled back. Turning he glares at the other man. “I highly suggest you remove you’re hand Brewster unless you want Benjamin to hear about this little detour.”

“See that’s the problem John, he’s not putting out anymore and I get he doesn’t feel well,” John doesn’t give him a chance to finish that sentence before his fist is connecting with the alpha’s jaw. “Shit!”

“First of all, until you carry a person inside of you for nine months shut the fuck up about not feeling well,” John sort of gives into his rage for a moment blindly fighting because that’s one of the things he can’t stand are big headed alpha’s who think that all omegas even mated ones are made for them. The next moment he’s brought to the ground by pressure being applied to his bad leg, which didn’t have much force behind it just enough to get him down. Once he’s down Alexander comes in gun drawn and John notices that Brewster is only holding his wrists careful not to touch any other part of him.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t blow your brain’s out, Brewster.”  John starts laughing.

“Oh my god, Alexander put the gun down he’s not going to do anything.” Caleb lets go and tries to help him up, but Alex shoves him before doing it himself, also putting distance between his husband and the other alpha.

“Explain, what’s going on now.” He demands, and John can feel the anger radiating off of him.

“It was Ben’s idea, he saw we’re the four of us are suspects on the case and therefore thought the best way to clear our names was to prove that we won’t kill each other.” Alexander relaxes slightly before telling John that they’re going home early and threatening Caleb before the two leave.

_________________

_“Are you certain?”_

_“Yes, I saw it with my own eyes. They were about to tear each other apart.”_

_“Excellent, I’ll transfer the money shortly.”_

_“Thank you, Your Majesty.”_

_____________________

The door barely has time to shut before Alexander pins John to the wall, kissing him.

“Alex.” John gasps when he starts to mouth at his neck, head tilting to give his mate more access.

“I’m going to fuck you, mark you up until the whole world knows that you’re mine. Make sure no other alpha touches you.” Alexander bites over the mating scar making his husband moan. “I bet you could come, just from me marking you. Don’t even need to touch your prick.”  John’s hands are roaming his trying to pull him closer and Alex breaks away gasping. “Do you like the thought of me fucking you, baby boy.”

“Fuck, yes.” John manages, Alex unfastens his belt and unbuttons his pants. “Tell me what you’re going to me.”

“I’m going to take you into the bedroom, strip you out of these clothes like I want to do every day, spread you out on our bed and show you how fucking gorgeous you are. How much I love you.” Alex’s shirt is on the floor and he’s dragging John to the bedroom.

“Fuck, I can’t wait to get you inside me,” John’s voice is pitching a little higher then usual and it’s starting to get to Alex, the omega’s shirt joins his on the floor.

“Yeah, want me to make you feel it for days, baby.” Alex pushes John down onto the bed before quickly stripping down to his boxers, climbing on top of him. Pressing together as close as physically possible and rutting against each other.

John notices the smell and it’s not his.

“Alex did your rut come early?”  They only have a couple of hours before they have to pick Philip up from the babysitters.

“I think so. Seeing someone else try to take you away from me. I don’t care if that was real or not, I’ll kill anyone who tries to.” Yeah maybe his words shouldn’t be a turn on but they are.

Soon enough they’re both completely naked and Alexander is hovering over the other man three fingers deep, slick running down his wrist.

“Alex please,” John moans when his prostate is touched arching under his husband’s fingers.

“What are you asking for baby boy? I’m already inside you.” John smacks his shoulder.

“I want you to get your cock inside me and fuck me.” The seems to be all the motivation Alexander needs before he’s pulling his fingers out and pushing in his penis in, both groaning in pleasure. Alex starts to slowly thrust giving John the chance to adjust before picking up the pace. John throws his head back. “Yes, just like that, sweetheart. Just like that.”  Alexander picks a moderate pace trying to make this last but one thought keeps entering his head.

“Want to get you pregnant. You did such a good job the first time, and you looked so pretty too.” John moans, him and Alexander had a further conversation and decided to try again. “You look better every time I see you. I just wish that we could stay like this.” Alex presses his face into his mates neck. John cries out at the feeling of teeth in his neck before coming between their bodies.  Alex pushes his knot in before gasping against John’s skin. “We need to call Laf and tell him to pick up Philip.”

“Alexander, I don’t want to think about anyone else while you’re inside me.”

“You’re beautiful John Laurens.” Alexander presses a kiss to his lips.

“So are you Alexander Hamilton.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part was my first attempt at writing smut so bare with me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally the binder where I put the prewritten stuff.

Robert Townsend is a man of few words, which sometimes tends to be an issue. One of those times is tonight it seems. It happens when one of the regulars that he has dealt with many times before starts harassing a woman sitting at the bar.

“I’ll ask you once again to leave, before I call the cops.” His voice is steady, and it really is just another night. The man probably an alpha from the way he sizes Robert up is at least twice his height and weight, but the beta doesn’t back down maintaining eye contact, before the other man pivots and leaves. After the threat is gone he glances at his watch sighing. Two more hours to go.

_____________

          Eliza is used to long shifts and overtime without pay, but this is driving her insane. Per Alexander’s request she’s looking at John’s medical history specifically the x-rays of his knee. It looks like the doctor who operated did more damage then repairs.

“Damn Bastard,” She mumbles under her breath.

“You rang?” She jumps looking up from the computer to see Alexander standing in the doorway a smug look on his face, but the image he’s going for is ruined by the six year old in his arms.

“What are you doing here?” At the raised eyebrow she amends. “What are you doing here with your son at,” she glances at the time. “2:00am?” Alexander looks almost guilty before he speaks.

“Can you watch him for a couple of hours? There’s a bit of a situation that requires both mine and John’s attention.” Eliza can feel her brow furrow at his words.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just,” He glances at Philip who has his face buried in his shoulder. “Something to do with John’s father.”

“Yeah, I’ll watch him.” Alexander lays his son on the couch, stroking his hair a little to wake him up.

“Hey Pip, Eliza is going to watch you for a little bit okay.” The child makes a sleepy noise before drifting back off. Standing up Alex turns to her. “He should stay asleep most of the time. If not,” Eliza cuts him off.

“I helped John during the birthing process Alexander, I’m sure I can handle him now.” It’s a bad attempt at humor. John had a long complicated labor which was more stressful on him then it was Philip.

“I know I just worry.”

“You just focus on John right now, and keep me informed.”

“Thank you, Eliza.”

“Don’t mention it.”

\--------------

          As Robert was closing the bar for the night he heard the door open.

“We’re closed.” He says without looking up from his task.

“Robert Townsend?” He looks up at his name trying not to flinch at the cold gaze.

“Yes,” and then he’s facing a barrel of a gun pointed at his chest.

“Money’s in the safe in the back.” The man laughs at his voice.

“I don’t want your money.”

“What do you want then?” The gun fires and Robert doesn’t think he processes what’s happening but the voice says cold as ever. “Give Woodhull my regards.” Before the world fades into black.

___________

_“It’s done.”_

_________

          Abe is woken up by his phone ringing,

“Hello?”

“Can I speak to Abraham Woodhull?”

“This is he,” He starts to sit up without realizing what he’s doing.

“I’m calling about a Robert Townsend. I cannot discuss details over the phone but his condition is critical.”

“I’m on my way.”

Abe texts Ben who seems to be constantly alert no matter the time of day or night in this instance. Tallmadge arrives in under ten minutes and when they get to the hospital they were ushered into a waiting room. Ben watches Abe stare at his feet before deciding to try to break his friend out of his stupor.

“We’re thinking of using Abraham has a middle name, if it’s boy.”

“Really?”

“Only if it’s okay with you.”

“Of course it is. What if it’s a girl?”

“Anna,” Ben smiled at him and continues talking. “Caleb thinks it’s going to be a girl.”

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know what to think at this point. I just want it to be healthy.”

“Ten fingers, ten toes.” Abe mumbles and Ben responds with a small laugh.

“Speaking of this, Caleb and I were talking, and we were wondering if you would be interested in being the Godfather.” Woodhull sputters.

“Of course, but don’t you want someone who’s not involved in our line of employment.” Ben cuts him off voice sharp like the one he uses on new recruits.

“I’d rather no think about the chances something will happen to all four of us, and there’s not very many people we trust enough.”

“Thanks, I think.”  Glancing at the clock Abe asks. “Where’s Caleb? I’m surprised that he let you out of his sight.”

“I convinced him to go to the training camp for the new recruits.”

“So you’ll be home alone for a month.”

“Yeah, I had to practically force him to go. He worries about me too much.”

“I think we all do Ben.”

“I’m not that bad.” Benjamin shoots back a glint in his eyes that hasn’t been there in awhile.

“When I fell into the river, in the middle of December I might add, you jumped in after me.”

“I was twelve.”  Abraham laughs.

“So was I and could swim just has well.” That may be true but the shock of the cold water caused him to freeze while his heavy clothes dragged him down, if it wasn’t for Ben he probably wouldn’t be here. In turn Abe escaped unscathed and Ben manage to come down with a case of pneumonia which is the underlying factor to some of his health problems today. “We’re both idiots.” He concludes, and Ben pats his back.

“You might be, but I went to Yale.”

_______________

          Thomas was permitted to go to his office for thirty minutes and when he steps in the room, he immediately notices something isn’t right. James bumps into him has he freezes.

“Thomas?”

“Give me thirty minutes to myself Jem, I want to check something out.” James gives Thomas a look before saying.

“I’ll be back in twenty-five.” Jefferson nods closing the door behind his mate.

Thomas walks to his desk staring at the paperwork, which is all where he left it. He leans against the wooden surface rubbing his face, trying to remember the attack. He can hear a voice speaking to him and he knows it’s familiar, he just can’t place it. It wasn’t James, he wouldn’t do something like this. It was too quiet to be Hamilton and it didn’t have an accent, so Lafayette is out of the cards. Tallmadge and Brewster were undercover at the time. A knock on the door startles him.

“Come in.”

“Mr. Jefferson.” Burr opens the door and Thomas freezes and it all makes sense suddenly. Indecisive Aaron Burr picking off the agency’s omegas.

“Why are you here Burr?” “I heard you where back and I was wondering how you were doing.”

“To see if your little plan worked.”

“Sorry?”

“What’s the saying you like? Talk less, smile more.”

“You’re accusing me of attacking you.” It’s a statement not a question.

“I’m accusing you of killing six other omegas.”

“You don’t understand,” Burr tries to explain himself.

“I don’t understand what? That you’re so power hungry and the only way you can get it is to commit homicide.”

“He has my wife and daughter.” Aaron says.

“Who?” Thomas watches Burr’s hand drift to his belt.

“I can’t tell you or he’ll kill them.”

“Who’s the next target Burr?” When the shorter man doesn’t respond Jefferson repeats himself. “Who is the next target.”

“It depends who you ask.” Thomas feels his muscles go tense. “Did you really think there was only one of us.”

“Fine. Who is your next target?”

“Lafayette.” Thomas’ hands clench.

“Is your main target Washington?”

“Right now it’s Tallmadge.” Thomas’ hand drifts to his pocket thanking whatever deity he needs to that he never broke the habit of carrying a pocket knife.

“I’m sorry Thomas.” Burr says pulling a syringe out of his pocket. In a quick motion Thomas disarms Burr and has him pinned against the wall.

“I’ll save your family but right now you’re going into custody.” Burr goes slack against him. “This is what we’re going to do. We’re going to go out there and you are going to admit to attacking me.” With that said Thomas pushes Burr out of the door hands wrapped around his wrists. The whole floor looks up and eventually security shows up and takes Burr away.

After the ordeal James pushes his way through the crowd, looking at Thomas who smiles sheepishly.

“I told you I’d figure it out.”  He says just as Washington comes towards them.

____________

“Oh my god.” Alex says sitting up suddenly startling John, and he mentally curses himself because it took him forever to get him calmed down and Eliza graciously kept Philip for the day.

“What?”

“Laf, just texted me and apparently Burr was the one who was attacking omegas.” John sits up pushing his hair out of his face.

“You mean Burr, as in Aaron Burr the same one who has never outwardly opposed anything since college.”

“I guess it really is always the quiet ones.”

“I don’t believe it was just Burr.” John says glancing at the screen over Alex’s shoulder.

“What do you mean?”

“What are the odds that Jefferson survived only to catch the culprit on his first day back.”  Alexander sighs and agrees with the omega.

“You should rest some more, we can talk to Washington in the morning.” 

“I might take tomorrow off and spend it with Philip.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, after hearing from dad, I just want to make sure he knows how much he means to me.” John is getting that blank look in his eyes again and Alexander refuses to let him get lost in his own head again.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll go in tomorrow and send you whatever I find out.” Hamilton wraps his arms around the other man’s shoulders, leaning back and pulling him on top of him. “You’re a great parent, Jack.” He presses a kiss against the top of his head and rubs his back.

“So are you.” He feels more than hear John say.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” Washington looks up when Hamilton speaks and Alexander can tell from the look on the older man’s face that it isn’t going to be a pleasant conversation.  
“Yes, have a seat.” He gestures to the chairs across his desk.  
“Is everything alright?” Washington sighs before he answers.  
“No one is in immediate danger if that’s what you meant.” The younger man feels his eyebrows knit together in confusion.   
“Then what is it?”   
“I’m going to ask you some questions and I need you to answer like an alpha.”  
“Okay.” Alexander doesn’t allow himself to relax because he knows there’s a good chance he’ll have to leave the room if he still wants to keep his job.  
“If your omega was over halfway through a complicated pregnancy and got called back into the field what would you do?”   
“This is about Tallmadge isn’t it?” It wouldn’t take a genius to figure that out.  
“Just answer the question, Hamilton.” Washington snaps.  
“In general I would fight tooth and nail to make sure they stayed home, and that’s from an alpha’s perspective.”  
“But?” Washington questions.  
“But, you aren’t dealing with a regular pair. Tallmadge and Brewster are a lot like John and myself and knowing what I know about their situation I wouldn’t be surprised if they temporarily resigned their positions.”  
“But would you have been willing to consider it?” Alexander thinks back to John’s pregnancy and immediately goes on the defensive.  
“No, absolutely not. John nearly died giving birth and before that…” He trails off shaking his head. “No sir I would not even consider it.”   
“And how do you think Laurens would react in that situation?” Alexander had to fight a smile imagining John’s reaction to an alpha mate or not trying to boss him around.  
“You know his father, and I think that’s a big reason why he’s so quick to get defensive. But he’s his own person and I would be forced to respect his decision.” Alexander starts before his boss can start to speak again. “And to answer your next question John would be willing to go back into the field, so would Tallmadge I’d imagine but there’s one difference you’re overlooking.” At the questioning look that crosses the older man’s face Hamilton gives a wry smile. “I am not nor will I ever be Caleb Brewster but I can tell you that he’s not going to be happy.”  
“Thank you Alexander.”   
“And neither am I. I’m sorry sir but have you seen Tallmadge since he’s gotten back. He’s not in any condition to be in the field.  
“I’ll take your answers into consideration.”   
“But sir,”   
“Dismissed Hamilton.” Alexander slams the door on his way out and once he’s alone Washington starts to pace thinking over their conversation. Alexander has points but Tallmadge is one of his best agents. Picking up his phone he calls down to the archives. “Hello, I would like Benjamin Tallmadge’s full medical history sent to my office ASAP.”   
_________________________________  
“That’s bullshit, Ben. Absolute bullshit he can’t call you back like this.”   
“I believe he can.” Ben shifts uncomfortably and he’s really glad that Caleb can’t see him.   
“Wait until I get my hands on him I’m going to kill him.”   
“Caleb, calm down he’s giving me a choice.”  
“And you said yes?”   
“Yes I did, he made a convincing argument.”  
“But Ben,” Tallmadge cuts him off with a.  
“Goodnight Caleb love you.” Before hanging up the phone before an argument can break out.  
_____________________________  
John is fixing lunch for Philip when the phone rings.   
“Hello?”   
“John Laurens it’s been awhile.” John freezes.  
“Francis it hasn’t been long enough.”   
“I’m in town and I figured we could get together.”  
“I’m not interested.”   
“Come on it could be just like old times,” the man on the other end pleads.  
“I don’t do things like that anymore. I’m mated.” He leaves out the part about Philip just incase.   
“Great maybe he could join.”  
“No Francis, I mean it.”   
“What don’t have Daddy’s money to” John hangs up and blocks the number leaning against the wall taking a deep breath. Shaking himself John goes back to his earlier task of lunch making trying to calm himself. Francis is mostly harmless but if he’s around the wrong people than he’s a lot more trouble than what most give him credit for.  
“Phil!” He calls upstairs setting the plate on the table. When he doesn’t hear the little patter of footsteps, he goes to his son’s room knocking before entering. Instantly relaxing when he sees the kid sleeping. “Hey.” He says quietly running his hand through his son’s curls frowning before resting the back of his hand against his forehead. “Philip.” He gently shakes him and gets a groan in response. “Tell me what’s wrong.”   
“Tummy hurts.” The six-year-old whines pressing close to his parent, John is quick to run to the bathroom grab some medicine, the thermometer, sliding into the kitchen for an icepack wrapping it in a washcloth before heading back to his son.   
“Hey buddy,” he says sitting on the edge pushing back some stray hairs. “Can you take some medicine for me?” Philip likes to have options even when he’s sick. The six-year-old makes a noise that is less than positive and John smiles. “I know baby, but it will make you feel better.” Philip makes another noise and John measures out the dose. After giving his son medicine John sets it to the side and pressing the compress against his son’s stomach. Philip makes a third noise and John just wants to take away his pain. Laying against the headboard, he pulls Philip against his chest and keeps his arm around him to reassure himself that he will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this chapter is short. I have a lot going on. So if you read my other works the chapter's there are going to be shorter as well. Also sorry about the weird format in this one I think it's archive that's being weird and hopefully not my laptop.


End file.
